rpgstarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Stories
Stories Category:Tutorials Stories are articles on the wiki that are written in story format, commonly in the or , or a variation thereof, and are typically not written in a neutral point of view. Stories on this wiki may be found at the Stories Index. =How To Add a Story= Adding a story to the wiki is a four-step process. #Create a new page on the wiki. The simplest way to do this is to use the "Create article" button on the Main Page. Type the name of your story into the Create Article box; if your story begins with words like "A" or "The," place them at the end of the title preceeded by a comma (ex: First Story, The). Hit the "Create article" button. #The page after hitting the button will tell you that you are creating a new article. Find and click the button called "Story Page." Essential tools for placing a story on the wiki will be automatically printed for you. Follow the directions given on the page and fill out the list of fields. Afterward, write or paste your story into the area below the fields you have filled out. #Click the Show preview button below the text box to see how your page will look. When you are done, click the Save page button. #Scroll to the bottom of your completed story page and look for the box labelled Categories. Click and follow the link that was the "author_category" field you filled out earlier (this will likely be your name, or penname. Write and save the following to that page: Category:Authors You are done! The story has been added to the wiki and may be easily found using the Stories Index. If you want to do more, feel free to edit the page further for formatting, links to other stories on the wiki, or further information about people or things in the story. Make it look nice--it's yours! =Modifying Others' Stories= Story pages (as well as character pages) are special on the wiki. Anyone is allowed to edit a story page for appearance, coding, basic grammar, spelling, or punctuation, so long as the original style or intent is not lost. However, because they are the creations of one person or a select group of people, only the author(s) may make significant changes to the story page, unless the author(s) give permission to others. The author also reserves the right to their pages to their previous forms, unless a moderator deems the change to be necessary for the wiki. Remember that you can use the Cleanup and Proposed Article Change templates to help edit stories if you are unsure of making the changes yourself, or believe the page needs significant changes. =Stories in Article Pages= Placing stories within articles is typically discouraged, as placing stories on pages with information tends to make sorting and finding pages more difficult. If you wish to add a story to a page (ex: a character page), consider placing a link to a story page, instead, by using .